Remembering Treacle Tart
by Arinlikejade
Summary: 3 years after the war, and Harry is content with life. But once his past comes back to haunt him, his mind becomes under siege. No longer remembering who he is, it's up to friends and an unlikely character to help get back even the littlest of things.
1. A Face You'd Never Forget

**Remember Treacle Tart**

**Ch.1: The face you'd never forget.**

**I do not own Harry Potter. **

* * *

It should have been a regular day for Harry Potter. 3 years after the war, and had just become an official Auror after 2 years of training. It was a Saturday so he was off of work and planned on meeting Hermione and Ron at the Leaky Cauldron. Apparently they had some big announcement for him. Though he already had an inkling of what it was going to be, he couldn't help but be excited to find out. He at the same time was nervous since he had his own truth to finally come out to them with. But he would never reach the Leaky Cauldron that day, leaving his friends worrying and their big news and his own put on hold for the time being.

* * *

He woke up that morning unusually from a nightmare. From the moment his eyes opened he sprang up straight clutching his t-shirt that was soaking with sweat at the rim.

_W-what the hell was that?_ The 21 year old thought, trying to calm his breathing. It was a dream that he had not experienced since he was a child. Even before Hagrid tore off the door to the lighthouse and told him he was a wizard.

No, it was from around the time Harry was, from what he could remember, 6 or 7 years old. Being shoved into a dark closet. The only light seeping through the small bars on the door.

"_AND YOU STAY IN THERE. Right in there until you think of what you've done. How __**dare **__you hurt our Dudley. No dinner for you tonight, that's for sure." _The words still echoing harshly in his mind. He could remember clearly what he had done, more like what he had not done.

_Dudley and his friends had been at him again. 2 of them holding him against the stone wall of the school building during lunch. It was away from the tables where no teachers could see. It didn't matter if the other kids did they wouldn't do anything out of fear that Dudley and his group of friends would target them as well. So, there was Harry getting his gut punched repeatedly by his cousins while his friends laughed and jeered at him. His glasses had long fallen off and they were dangling the broken spectacles in front of his bruised face. Finally, his arms were let go of by the kids holding them since they started to get scared of him actually getting hurt. Harry sagged to the ground in a heap, telling himself repeatedly not to let the tears fall from his eyes. _

"_What's with you letting him go, I wasn't done teaching the ugly thing a lesson yet." His friends didn't respond this time and just watched from a little farther away. _

_Dudley pulled his stubby leg back for a kick, but the smaller boy saw it coming this time through his blurred vision, and at the last second curled up into a ball. This caused his cousin to clearly miss him and slam his foot into the stone wall that Harry was previously held against._

_He chubby boy fell to the ground holding his foot and wailing quite loudly. This got the attention of the teachers and they raced over there._

_A couple of them went to Harry first to check on the smaller boy, there had been cases of bullying of him before and him not protecting himself._

"_Who started this?" One of the teachers asked to Dudley friends that were staring on wide-eyed, looking at their large friend for what to say. "Well, I want an answer now, who was it?"_

"_It was Potter!" Dudley voice rang out, pointing at Harry whose was now sitting on his bum with his scabbed knees to his thin chest. "He stepped on my foot! On purpose Miss, I know he did!"_

_Harry just looked into his hands where his broken glasses were placed by on of the teachers. His mouth twitching into a frown and he let only one tear fall._

"_Well, Mr. Dursley, considering your immense record of bullying not just of Mr. Potter but of other the children as well. I am going to have to call your father."_

"_But Miss-!"_

"_No but's Mr. Dusley. You're alright with that aren't you Mr. Potter?" She turned towards Harry._

"_Yes Miss." But he did not look up which she frowned at. _

_When Harry's uncle arrived to talk to the teacher, he had been adamant about Dudley's innocent before even walking in the door._

_They walked out to the car after, both Harry and Dudley had received a punishment of no recess for 2 days, being shut in the class room Harry wasn't too worried about. He always got bullied on the playground. But being in a classroom with just Dudley wasn't something to be desired._

_Harry's punishment with his uncle was of course more severe. A sharp slap to the face when they had gotten home. A good yelling, and no dinner. _

Thinking about it now, Harry had no idea how he thought this was normal behaviour for a family back then. He supposed he had never been exposed to anything else. But after being so quickly excepted into the Weasley household, he could not imagine ever going back to how he once lived. Though Dudley did technically apologies for all those times the last time he had saw him, he could probably still not fully forgive him for when they were younger.

Harry sighed and pulled himself out of his bed and stood in front of the mirror to the side of it. He was still lean, but with muscled now on him from Quidditch games and the past couple years of Auror training. He wasn't really happy with his appearance. It was still shorter than most men his age, and his shaggy hair still as shaggy as ever. But his green eyes shined bright through his less than amazing looks. He was happy with himself. Which was all that mattered right now. It had taken him months of therapy to get over the immense guilt he felt after the war.

There was a period of time that Harry could just not bring himself to leave his bed in the mornings. He lost contact with everyone for about 2 weeks as he sulked. And he did little of anything else. Finally Ron and Neville kicked down the door to Grimmaulds Place, somehow getting through the enchantments and literally dragged a kicking and screaming Harry Potter out of his house. He looked like a child having a temper tantrum. At the time it was horrible, but it was now something they often joked about. But Hermione was still called a dark period for him, but he always just laughed it off and moved on to another subject.

Harry got dressed in casual clothing, deciding to skip the robes for the day since it looked pretty warm out. Opting for his muggle jeans and t-shirt.

He made his way downstairs for a quick cup of coffee that was prepared for him by Kreacher.

"Would Master Harry be needing anything else this morning?" The elf asked.

"No thanks, Kreacher. I'm meeting up with Ron and Hermione for some breakfast. I'll probably be back around 1 or 2 ish." He said finishing his coffee and already sliding into his sneakers.

"Yes Master. Kreacher will be seeing you then. Enjoy time with friends." He said before disappearing with a crack. He really had come a long way with Harry, and they had a pretty civil relationship these days which made Hermione overjoyed.

His stomach twisted when he remembered that this was the day he was going to come out to his friends. He had indeed been putting it off for far to long. Harry knew that they probably already had some sort of idea that he was in fact gay. The whole concept of it all had been rolling around in Harry's mind ever since he had first kissed Cho Chang and the lack luster feelings he got from it. After first breaking it off with Ginny before he went out looking for Horacrux's, it had been nearly solidified in his mind. At the time he had no moment to think of it with what was going on. But now 3 years later he knew for sure, yet he was still far to nervous to act on it. The only one who knew of this part of him was Ginny. He couldn't lead her on any more than he already had, and she took it very well to Harry's happiness that there would be no hard feelings. She made him promise that they would go shopping together from time to time, though he had explained to her that just being gay didn't make he love to shop by default. The man promised none the less.

He didn't really know why he kept it from Ron and Hermione for as long as he had, he guessed it was because they were all busy with their lives and being gay for him just didn't really come up often since he was busy with Auror training like Ron. He decided today was the day. They would have big news and so would he.

With that as a final thought, he put his wand into his pocket and locked his door before disaparating.

* * *

Tripping on his feet a little when they hit the ground in the middle of Diagon Alley. He had gotten more use to the feeling after doing it numerous times now, but he had yet to manage the land. Laughing softly at himself for still being this clumsy, he breathed in the air that smelt distinctively of the first magical place he had ever walked into.

Harry looked down at his watch, _Well I still have some time until I have to meet Ron and Hermione, Might as well take a walk while I'm here _He thought.

Taking leisurely steps throughout the shopping area, it came to his attention that Hogwarts must be starting a new year soon. Kids running from store to store dragging their parents along, or running free with their friends if they were older. Harry had not really paid attention to the dates recently but it must be nearing September 1. It reminded him of when he was still a gawky little kid running around in oversized clothing next to a giant like Hagrid. Harry would never forget that day, he still counted it was one of the best days he ever had. The now gawky man smiled and blushed when little children would recognize him and wave their tiny arms at him shyly. He would give a wave back, and their parents would notice and practically glow when they saw the their saviour is taking the time for their children.

It was times like these when Harry couldn't feel any better. These were the people that he truly wanted to protect, the innocent.

He continued down the road, smiling occasionally at the sites.

When passing a particular rowdy group of kids who had made a half circle around a wall of a store he heard a voice cry out.

"Stop it already! It isn't funny. Give 'em back!" The child's voice stopped him in his tracks and he turned to face the kids.

"Oh we are just having a little fun with ya now, aren't we guys?" The apparent leader of the group spoke to his friends dangling the kids books above his head and murmurs of 'yeah that's right' replied.

"Please, just stop it!" The kid nearly pleaded, before anger fell over his face for the first time since Harry had stopped and noticed the situation. The smaller boys foot hit the leaders shin causing him to drop the books upon the other boy who let out a small scream when the hit head and made him stumble into the wall to catch himself. The leaders goonies gasped and stepped back in fear of getting in trouble for being there.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT YOU LITTLE PRICK!" He screeched and grabbed the still disoriented boy by the collar with his fist raised high.

Harry eyes focused solely on the fist and took long strides forward to stop the punch. But just when his hand was mere inches from the bullies he got a good look of the boys face. His expression exactly like Dudley's when he was about to punch him.

Fear suddenly filled him, and he gasped a tripped backwards, landing on his arse. His eyes squeezed shut, as the pain from years of abuse surrounded him and sucked him in until there was nothing left.

* * *

His opened his eyes slowly, letting the sunlight back in. He wasn't sure where he was or why he was sitting on the ground.

"Oh my god, that's Harry Potter. Mr. Potter sir, we weren't really going to hurt him! We were just fooling around, you know like kids." Some burly boy in front of him stammered out, behind him stood a freighted smaller boy who was staring at his forehead with wide eyes.

"Uhm, sorry, are you talking to me?" The raven haired man asked with a confused tone. "There's no way I'm Harry Potter, I'm not brave enough at all." He said with a chuckle that he stopped quickly when he noticed the children around him weren't laughing at all. But looking at him like he was crazy.

"Ookay then, well me and my mates are just gonna go now." And they are dashed down the road when his finished that sentence. He looked back at the smaller boy who had just ducked into a near by store.

_Well this is just getting stranger and stranger by the minute. _

He walked further down before finding a lady who didn't look busy, "Excuse me Miss, can you tell me where I am? I'm sorry I really confused right now." Running his had through his hair nervously.

"Harry! I haven't seen you in ages, how are you? And what type of question is that, Diagon Alley of course!" The lady asked him and his brows furrowed.

"Oh is it? So this is the Wizarding world. Amazing." He looked a around for a moment before meeting her eyes again, "Sorry, do I know you? Someone else just called me Harry and I don't know why people keep confusing me with him." She was asian, with long black hair and a pretty face.

"Wait what do you mean? You've been living the wizarding world for years. It's me Cho." She looked worried and it made him feel uncomfortable. "You're Harry Potter, you know the-boy-who-lived and all that jazz. Are you feeling alright?" She put her hand on his shoulder.

"I feel fine, but I'm not Harry Potter, I know who he is but it's not me. This is my first time ever being here, and I'm sorry but I don't recognize you at all." He said with a frown.

She stared at him for a while before asking, "If you've never been in the Wizarding world, how did you know about it, how do you know who Harry Potter is?" He voice quavered slightly.

He opened his mouth to answer, but found that he didn't know it. His mind was blank. Where did he learn that. Surely it was common knowledge wasn't it?

"I don't- I don't know." He shook his head disbelievingly

"Okay, Harry, that's who you are I promise you, this is starting to scare me a bit. Let me take you to St. Mungo's."

"T-That's the hospital right." He asked.

"Yeah, Harry it is." She said sadly, holding onto his shoulder and disaperating.

* * *

**Thank you for reading Ch. 1 of Remember Treacle Tart.**

**Just to clear up a few things, what Harry has is not the Hollywood version of Amnesia, it is a form of it called Dissociative Fugue. It will be described more in later chapters, but a quick google search should suffice. Since there are not too many cases of it, I'm using my creative rights to twist it just a bit. So if you know a lot about the Psychological disorder and find something that isn't correct I probably did it to help fit the story. Either way, don't be afraid to leave a review, I always take constructive critism!**

**See you next chapter!**

**~Arin**


	2. Of Healers and Wands

**Hello again! Sorry for the wait, I'm not the best at updating, but I hope you will all stick with me since I really like this story so far! **

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Ch. 2: Healers and Wands**

* * *

Cho landed with her arm still around Harry within the boundaries of St. Mungos. The line was pleasantly empty and she rushed a dazed Harry up to the desk where a bored young lady sat flipping through a magazine. "Excuse me, but I think he may have gotten hit by a memory charm. I can't be sure though since he seems to remember certain things, but nothing directly related about himself." She spoke hurriedly.

The receptionist face lit up when she noticed who she was dealing with. "Nothing about himself you say?" A sly grin on her face. Which made Cho scoff, "Please just tell us where to go." She said sharply.

"Fine, Fourth floor: Spell damage." She pouted and went back to her reading her horoscope.

"Was she just trying to make a move on me?" Harry asked wincing slightly.

"Still naïve as ever, aren't you?" Cho said softly with a laugh as they walked into the elevator.

"What was that?" He asked looking back at her.

"Oh nothing." She brushed it off. This was getting too weird for her.

"I'm sorry to ask you this, I seem to have forgotten, like everything else, your name?" The be-speckled man asked.

"It's Cho, Cho Chang." She spoke with a slightly sad tone.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you Cho." Harry said smiling a little.

She didn't respond but just nodded before looking down at her feet. He did the same and thought, _This is all to strange how can I not remember anything. Yet how do I know these other things? _The raven-haired man racked his mind for answers, but they never came.

They stood in silence like that for a while the first, second, and third floor went past them, until finally they reached the fourth.

"Ah, here we are." The long-haired girl spoke.

"Right, after you." Letting her walk in front of him.

A young man in healer robes met them with a smile, "Hello there, I'm Healer Daniel. Verity told me they were sending Harry Potter up here. Likely hit with a modified memory charm, well we'll see about that anyways." He said patting Harry on the shoulder and guided them into an office, sitting him in a chair. The touch made him blush, the man was pretty cute.

"Ms. Chang you may take a seat as well if you like. I'm guessing you were the one to find him after he lost his memory." The healer said taking out a quill and parchment.

"Yes, that's correct. He seemed confused and dazed, but completely lucid."

"I see, and Mr. Potter do you remember anything that happened before you lost your memory?"

"No, not at all. I just found myself on that road, Diagon Alley, was it? Didn't even recall my own name." Harry shook his head with a frustrated look.

"But you knew about the Wizarding World?" Healer Daniel looked at him with concerned eyes.

"I believe so. Vaguely anyways, that there are people who can do magic and that's about it. And there's a school named, oh what was it named, Hog- Hog-." He trailed off.

"Hogwarts, Harry." Cho offered.

"Yeah that's the name, thanks." He gave her a half smile.

"And what about Harry Potter, what do you know about him?"

"Uh, that I think he defeated some sort of evil man for the Wizarding World, nothing else though."

"Well this is definitely different, Mr. Potter, most who are hit with a memory charm cannot remember anything. They are, what can only be described as a blank slate. But you" He paused and pointed his quill at him, "You remember things that don't particularly relate to you."

Harry ran his hand through his hair, not quite knowing what that meant exactly.

"So, what I'm going to have to do is run a few tests to see what exactly is going on here. And with that if you don't mind taking off your shirt for a moment.

He blushed for a second time before pulling the material over his head. Looking down at his chest, he gasped at the scattered scars that were there.

"H-How did I-?" He stuttered out.

"It was the war, Harry." Cho said looking at him with those sad eyes again.

"Oh." Harry said with quiet shock.

"Now, please lay back on this table so I can do a full body scan."

He did as he was told and got as comfortable as he could laying there. Healer Daniel pulled out his wand which Harry eyed warily.

"Don't worry, it's just my wand." He said in a calming voice and he began to scan his body with it. It left a tingly feeling, but nothing more.

Harry took a sigh of relieve when he was allowed to put his shirt back on and continued to sit atop the table.

"Well, the good news is that I could not find any traces of you being hit with a memory charm or even obliviate which I thought would be good to check for as well."

Cho let out a sigh of relieve and Harry smiled a little too, but still not quite sure what he was talking about.

"The bad news is that I couldn't find any cause for your lose of memory. Magical, Physical, nothing. It's like it just came out nowhere." He looked worried, which was never good from a healer.

"What I'm going to have to do is assign you to an on-sight Psychologist and see if he can find anything of this."

Harry nodded still not quite sure, he knew what a Psychologist was, but that it was never really a good thing to see one. The stigma of you being mental wasn't really a pleasant thought.

"There are Wizard Psychologists?" Cho asked with confusion.

"Recently, there had been more of a need since there are some things even Wizard healers cannot figure out, the Mind for example has been a tougher one. So, healers who were interested in the muggle science took an extra step to get training in the subject and are now combining the magical and muggle techniques. Many are hoping to get their own ward for it in St. Mungo's eventually, but that may take some time. For now our few are scattered throughout he wards helping a verity of patients here." Healer Daniel smiled and then looked at Harry, "I'm going to go see if any our on work today and we can set up an appointment. In the mean time why don't you contact some friends or family incase they are wondering where you are."

"Sorry, how can I do that when I can't even properly remember who I am?" Harry asked with a sheepish look.

"Don't worry, Harry, I can help with that." Cho said nicely.

Healer Daniel nodded politely and walked out of the office.

"Do I have friends or family?" The dark haired man looked down at his hands before looking back at the girl.

"You have loving friends who would do anything for you. An adopted family who love you like your own." She smiled.

"That's good." He smiled.

"Yeah, it is Harry." Cho looked at him seriously for a moment before speaking again, "Anyways, I'm going to send my Patronus out to them not to tell them where you are since I assume you were meeting them somewhere, and they are probably worried sick. Well, Hermione anyways. Ron's trying to calm her down I bet. Be right back." And she stepped out of the room leaving Harry to ponder his own thoughts for a moment.

"Ron and Hermione, huh?" He mumbled to himself.

_Wait, if I'm who they say I am, Harry Potter, that must mean…must mean. _Harry put his hands to his pockets almost like they were pulled there. He felt the long, thin thing underneath his fingers and Harry would swear that his heart stopped them for a moment.

The green eyed man reached into his pocket slowly before wrapping his hand fully around the stick.

Warmth spread through out his body, and his arm tingled. _No, no way._

He pulled the wand out of the pocket and starred at it in amazement. Harry flicked it carefully and small sparks flew out the end and he almost dropped the fancied stick out of shock. For one short moment he felt as if he had done this before.

At this point Cho walked back in looked at Harry and his wand with what almost seemed like amusement on her face.

"You look like an 11 year old when they use their wand for the first time before going to Hogwarts." She suppressed a laugh.

"Really?" He said breathlessly

"Yeah." Cho chuckled and so did he. "Well, Hermione and Ron already responded, they are worried sick and are coming here now. I did my best to explain what was going on, but I think they will just understand better when they see you."

Healer Daniel walked back in just went Hermione and Ron rushed in, Hermione immediately wrapped her arms around Harry tightly while he awkwardly patted her back.

Again his mind flashed, now with the image of a train station imprinted in his vision. He quickly shook off the feeling, it would be something to mention at a later time.

"Oh, Harry! How are you feeling?" Her voice was filled with worry.

"I feel fine. You're Hermione, right? I'm sorry that I've forgotten you, I'm still having trouble remember that I'm Harry Potter." He said with a short laugh.

"We're just happy that you are healthy mate , Cho told us that it wasn't a memory charm so there is a chance you get your memory back." Ron patted him on the back.

"And you're Ron. I hope I can soon too." Harry now looked back at Healer Daniel.

"Well, I'm guessing these are your friends, it's so great that you can be here. Just seeing you guys can help him begin to remember what he has lost. Which isn't everything, just anything about himself or the life he lived. For example he knew that the Wizarding world existed, but he had no idea where he had learned that information."

Hermione nodded enthusiastically while Ron looked a little lost.

"Unfortunately, he can't start his therapy with a Psychologist until Monday, I will tell your Mr. Potter that you are on medical leave for the time being, and it's up to your Psychologist to let them know when you are able to go back, in other words, when your memory returns."

"Uh, okay, where do I work by the way?" Harry asked, "How will I be able to pay for these medical bills as well if I don't work?"

"You're an Auror with me Harry." Ron smiled.

"It's like Wizard police." Hermione explained at Harry's confused look. "And you don't have to worry about money, you have enough to support you for the rest of your life and your children in your vaults."

"That's good to know about." He chuckled.

It gave Ron and Hermione some relief that their best friend still had the same humour, maybe it meant that even thought he had forgotten about himself, he was still their Harry.

"Mr. Potter I recommend staying with friends until you get some of your memory back, and it might help you remember as well." Healer Daniel said looking at Harry's friends.

"That sounds good, if it's alright with them?" Harry asked looking at Ron and Hermione. They nodded immediately, "Of course we would Harry, you are our best friend and we will do anything to help you get better." And Ron nodded at this.

"Alright, well off you go then. I will fire call you to remind you of the appointment on Monday, please just come back here and I'll introduce you to the Psychologist."

They all nodded and left.

When they got outside Ron, Hermione, and Harry all waved goodbye to Cho and thanked her for helping so much.

"It was no problem, Harry would have done the same for me, even if we didn't have a crystal clear past." She said before waving and walking away.

The trio stood in an awkward silence for a minute before Ron spoke up "So, mate, I'm guessing you must be hungry if you haven't eaten in a while, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere is fine, I can't really remember what I like that the moment." Harry said honestly.

"Well, why don't we head back to our place. It might help you remember plus Ron agrees that my cooking has improved a lot since we were looking for-" Hermione paused for a moment before shaking her head. It had just fully sunk in for her that the previous Harry wasn't here right now. And she vowed she would do what ever it takes to help him get his memory back.

"Looking for what?" The green eyed man asked, not understanding why she stopped.

"Oh, it was nothing." She assured with a fake smile. Ron gave her a worried look before taking her hand in his.

"Hermione's right though, her cooking has gotten loads better." He said with a huge grin which made her blush.

Harry smiled at the two, _they must be a couple, _and he noticed the rings on their fingers, _and soon to get married, I wonder if I already knew that or not._

"I'll take your word for it, shall we go then?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Hermione said before grabbing on to both him and Ron and disaperated.

When the landed, Harry stumbled forward still not use to the method of transportation. Ron caught his arm before he managed to land on his face.

"Thanks." He said laughing at his own clumsiness.

"No problem, you haven't changed a bit. In the balance factor anyways." Ron smiled.

"Alright, alright, you boys get cleaned up and sit down while I get the food ready." Hermione said hurriedly.

"She would probably give me a smack if I told her how much she was getting like my mother these days." The red headed man said shrugging his robes off.

"Really? I'm guessing she is the full on mothering type then." Harry said while following him into a bathroom to wash his hands.

"You wouldn't believe how much. Do you think you would remember her if you saw a picture?" Ron inquired.

"It's possible, maybe even more if I saw her in person. When I saw you and Hermione before for the first time, I could see a train in the back on my mind. Weird right, do you think it means anything?" Harry asked innocently.

Ron stopped washing his hands half way, soap dripping into the drains and the water still running.

"Yeah, that means something, Harry." He paused before looking at him, "That's where you first met us, the train that takes you to Hogwarts, it was all our first time on it."

"Wow, how could I forget something like that." Harry wasn't really asking Ron, but more to himself.

"It's okay, it's good that you are already remembering things like that, even if they are little. I think anyways, this is something that Hermione would specialize in."

They dried their hands off, and Harry followed Ron into the kitchen, greeted by busily cooking, but smiling Hermione.

He stood back and watched the scene unfold as Ron tried to get a taste of what she was cooking, but Hermione smacked his hand back before he could reach.

Harry wanted to laugh, _I can't wait until I can remember them again._

_

* * *

_

**Thank you for reading ch. 2! I feel like it's pretty obvious who is going to be the psychologist, but just for the few who don't I won't mention it quite yet. He may or may not be in the next chapter, if not the one after! The priority of the next chapter is to have Harry interact with his friends again and begin to remember. I have a general idea of where this story will go, but of course I really want some ideas of what you guys would like to see next. The when he meets different characters (like Luna for example)**

**Anyways I'll try to update sooner than last time, see you then!**

**~Arin **


End file.
